Familiars
Familiars are friendly creatures that inhabit the world of Flight Rising. Due to their gentle demeanor, they are generally accepted as pets and companions to dragon clans, and can provide increasingly substantial benefits the more you bond with them. Acquiring familiars will fill out your Bestiary. 'Acquiring Familiars' Familiars can be found in almost every part of the site. Here are just a few of the places or activities in which you may encounter or acquire a familiar: *Treasure/Gem Marketplace *Auction House *Gathering Items *Swipp's Swap Stand *Pinkerton's Plundered Pile *Treasure Chests *Coliseum battles 'Pairing Familiars with Dragons' Each dragon in your clan is able to be paired with one unique familiar. This means that if you have two of the same type of familiar (ex: two Hedgehogs), you will only be able to pair one Hedgehog to a member of your clan. The other Hedgehog will remain in your Hoard. Pairing a familiar is simple: Simply click on the dragon you wish to perform the pairing with, then click the "Change" button in the Familiar box. From the next menu, click a familiar from your inventory. And that's it! 'Bonding' In order to reap the benefits of pairing a familiar, they must first become more comfortable with your clan. This is done through the act of bonding. Bonding can be done once a day by clicking the heart button below your familiar. Each bonding will increase the familiar's level of comfort within your clan, as well as award you with a small sum of treasure. Each time your familiar reaches a new level of comfort, they will present you with a gift! Collecting and bonding with many familiars can be a satisfying and lucrative activity! 'Types' All familiars have a chance to be available in the Auction House, depending on your luck =]. * 'Amaranth Moth' :: This distinctive moth has deep reds and purples running through its leafy wings. Its difficult to classify as purely flora or fauna. :: Aquired from: Marketplace (13000 Treasure), * 'Ancient Fungus ' :: The most crotchety of fungi. As it ages the outer shell becomes crackled and hard as stone. :: Aquired from: * 'Autumn Dryad ' :: The autumn dryad is often seen guiding local fauna to burrows or caves so that they are protected from the approaching colds of winter. :: Aquired from: * 'Baku ' :: Baku are able to walk both the physical and ethreal plane. :: Aquired from: Marketplace (17000 Treasure), * 'Bamboo Phytocat ' :: Little is known about how the Bamboo Phytocat's physiology evolved, but one thing is for certain: watch the reeds as you walk... (KS-sponsored by Kiohl) :: Aquired from: * 'Banded Owlcat ' :: The banded owlcat moves silently both in the air and on the ground. :: Aquired from: Marketplace(26000 Treasure), * 'Basilisk ' :: A basilisk's gaze can petrify even the hardiest Earth dragons into stone. Staring contests with this familiar are not recommended. :: Aquired from: * 'Black Dwarf Unicorn ' :: This dwarf unicorn has lost its magic. Its once shining coat is dull and blackened. The horns of black unicorns are worthless. :: Aquired from: Marketplace only (250 Gems) *Black Wolf *Blackwing Hummingbird *Blooming Strangler *Blue Dragon Reef Snail *Bluefin Charger *Bluemoon Aviar *Bone Fiend *Boolean *Bramble Guardian *Brown River Flight *Carmine Naga *Celestial Antelope *Chimera *Citrine Cave Jewel *Cloud Chaser *Clouddancer *Clown Charger *Coarsefur Yeti *Cockatrice *Cog Frog *Common Podid *Corpse Cleaner *Crimson Emperor *Crimson Reef Snail *Crowned Bonepriest *Cumulus Seal *Cursed Bat *Dappled Dunhoof *Dapple Seal *Darktouched Chimera *Death Seeker *Death's-head Stag *Double-Tailed Warcat *Downy Fox Rat *Dreameater *Dryad *Dunhoof *Dwarf Truffle *Dwarf Unicorn *Elk *Ember Mouse *Emerald Cave Jewel *Emerald Webwing *Ethreal Trickster *Everglade Lasher *Fallout Streak *Fawn Fox Rat *Frostbite Hummingbird *Furian *Gale Wolf *Glossy Duskrat *Glowing Pocket Mouse *Gold-Throated Sparrow *Golden Idol *Golden Porpoise *Granite Thresher *Greater Sandstrike *Grey River Flight *Hainu *Hati *Hedgehog *Hippogriff *Hippojay *Hoarfrost Mauler *Hydra Scorpion *Iridescent Scaleback *Leafy Moth *Light Sprite *Longneck Interloper *Longneck Magi *Longneck Mender *Longneck Skirmisher *Luna Mith *Maned Rasa *Manticore *Masked Harpy *Mock Firebird *Nightsky Furian *Noggle *Opheodrys Naga *Parasitic Fungus *Peacock Firebird *Peacock Scorpion *Perching Java Sparrow *Poultrygeist *Radioactive Slime *Ragamouse *Rainbow Sprite *Rambra *Red-Breasted Hainu *Red-Footed Akirbeak *Red-Winged Owlcat *Renegade Aviar *River Much *Ruby Webwing *Runic Bat *Sakura Owl *Salve Kamaitachi *Scaleback *Scarlet Flycatcher *Scythe Kamaitachi *Shadow Serpent *Shale Thresher *Shattered Serpent *Sickle Kamaitachi *Silver Sprinkbok *Sköll *Skycat *Smoke Gyre *Snow Streak *Snowfall Elf *Southmarsh Podid *Squall Rasa *Steam Gyre *Stonewatch Harpy *Storm Seeker *Strangler *Sunset Lasher *Sunspot Clouddancer *Tengu *Trick of the Light *Umbra Wolf *Warcat Protector *Wildwood Owl *Winter Wolf *Zeeba